Betrayal Rework
by kingsmexy
Summary: The Du Couteau family is forced out of their estate in Noxus when Swain forcefully takes over. Swain plans to take over all of Valoran. Will Katarina get the revenge she wants, or is there more going on? (Kat x Lux don't like the pairing? don't read) Multiple pairings some gxg some gxb. There is CHARACTER DEATH you are warned. I highly recommend reading this if you read the first!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to just move the rework to an entirely new story and not post it on the old one! I apologize if some people get confused. Also, chapter 2 rework will be posted soon, but I am waiting on Shaw to send me a message!**

The sound of heavy steps was masked by the squish of the mud below the feet of Katarina, Cassiopeia, and Talon, as they ran from the barking and howling dogs gaining on them. Protrusions of dead trees snagged at clothing and the thick mud clung to every surface on their body, slowing them down. Their pursuers, dressed in the red and black garb of the Noxian military, were more prepared for the marshes. A large ax spun through the group, forcing the red head to slide to avoid being clipped. Kat didn't even notice when she lost sight of the other two, but she was aware that she was still being followed. She glanced down at her belt. Five, five daggers was all she had left, and she wouldn't be as agile – thanks to the mud – in melee combat. She'd have to save them for a sure hit.

She began to throw her view back over her shoulder, in hopes of catching a glimpse of the soldiers after her, but the answer was not one she liked.

"Fuck..." she muttered to herself, as Draven's ax glinted in the dim fog light. The man was an idiot with an overinflated ego that the whole of Valoran couldn't satisfy, but it didn't take brains to wield an ax with some precision. In fact, precision was what he was known for – that, and a really bad personality.

"Why him..." she spoke, as she made her way towards a small treed area.

It all began in the Du Couteau mansion. Unease had been growing since Swain gained power after defeating Keiran Darkwill, taking the position of Grand General, but this had little effect on the residents of the mansion. That is until the Crimson Elite stormed it during the night. It was Talon who had alerted the others and, while they had lost many guards, managed to escape through the sewers. Talon, having extensive knowledge of the underground, was able to lure the pursuers into traps and buy them more time to escape.

Once outside the city, they stuck to back roads and less traveled paths that eventually would take them to the Institute, but as they got closer they found checkpoints on the roads and patrols in the forests between them. They'd been spotted trying to sneak around one of these patrols and the chase began. The group was herded away from the Institute leaving them no other choice but to go through the Kaladoun Marsh, a dark foggy swamp inhabited by death itself, to their last hope, Demacia. Luckily, as they drew closer to the City of Justice the number of pursuers diminished until it was just a small group that remained.

Katarina slid to the side as an ax slammed into the tree beside her. "Come out and play!" Draven taunted. The excited barks from the dogs were right behind her, and – after a cursory glance – she parted with one of her five daggers. Two dogs fell, but that still left one more and Draven; spotting her distraction, the executioner took advantage of Kat's attack and launched a blade at her. It connected the edge of her arm after she tried to dive.

"Damn it...!" she cursed to herself, as she quickly got to her feet. The ground was getting harder, as she neared the edge of the swamp; however, through the gaps in the trees she could see the greener fir treetops of Demacia. With newfound hope she caught hold of a thick tree branch and spun up onto it. The dog, not prepared for her quick stop, skidded forward unable to slow itself in time. She sent a dagger towards the hound only to miss. Launching another dagger with a curse, she finished it off. Now only Draven remained. He didn't look the slightest bit worried about losing his dogs, and instead he looked amused.

The red head launched off the branch moments before his ax tore through it, forcing her to land in a hasty roll coating her with more mud. However, as she stood an ax tore up her back. She let out a scream of pain, as she stumbled forward with only the adrenaline coursing through her keeping her on her feet. Each step tore the wound just a little further but still she kept going. Finally, she broke through the last of the trees and all that remained was a sprint for the gates, but the executioner would have none of that. Kat wasn't quick enough to dodge the two spinning axes that clipped her side, sending her sprawling into the ground. There was the distinct clinking sound of metal that drew her attention, and she watched as her last two daggers bounced away from her. She scrambled after the blades, but she didn't get very far before an ax collided with her leg. She let out another scream as she collapsed onto the ground in agony.

Any attempt at a crawl was halted as Draven put his weight down on her back, procuring another scream. Just to add to his pleasure he wiggled his ax free from her leg, tearing the wound open further. "And the crowd goes wild!" he said as he took a fistful of red hair and pulled her up by it. "This is the part where you beg me, the Great Draven, for your life."

She twisted her body and spat into his face. "I'll never stoop so low!" Katarina growled.

Draven wiped the fluid free of his face, still wearing that stupid grin of his. "Redheads. They always like to play hard to get. I'll have you know I'm not limited to leaving you alive so long as you're still recognizable, so I'd watch your tongue…"

Kat heard him, but the words just didn't process. Instead she watched the clouds roll by like nothing mattered; she felt the cool wind dancing with the loose bits of hair; she smelled the bread baking inside the city walls; and she heard the cry of an eagle as it descended towards her.

_'Huh?' _She watched the bird, but she was having trouble focusing.

"You don't need this arm, do y-" a loud squawk interrupted Draven. Katarina tried to watch as the bird dug its talons into his face, but she soon lost the fight with her eyelids and the world went black.

While Kat lost consciousness a woman dashed towards the commotion. "Val!" The bird broke free, and his victim held his hand up to his eye as blood leaked out from under it. She looked startled, but composed herself. "What are you doing here, Draven?"

He laughed, spilling blood down his vest. "Why am _I_ here? Why are _you_ interrupting my show?!" He flung an ax at the woman, but his aiming was off due to being blind in one eye so she easily dodged the weapon. In response she launched a bolt into his free hand, but he showed no signs of pain and instead launched another ax. It ground against the dirt where Quinn once stood before returning to his hand. "Stop running, you coward!"

"I will not kill you Draven, the League prohibits it."

"Do you know who I am?" he snarled. "I'm Draven! I'm more important than the stupid League! Who cares what they think?!"

"Do not make me do this. I do have the right to use necessary force to protect myself."

"Nothing protects against Draven!" he cackled, launching a series of axes at Quinn.

"Val!" the bird swooped down slicing open his arm as she launched another bolt into his leg.

Her attacks were relentless, but he never backed down; even resorting to swinging the ax at the bird when it came near. He wasn't completely incapable of fighting and still managed to clip both Quinn and Valor a few times, but he was never able to connect to a vital area. They were at a standstill until Quinn spoke.

"We are done, Draven. Any more of this and you will die."

"No! I don't lose!"

"Give it up. Go back to Noxus." She made her way over to Katarina's figure, placing two fingers along her neck. "Good she's still alive. I'll take her to Demacia for medical treatment."

"Don't ignore me!" he screamed, flinging an ax. A loud clang rung from Quinn's helmet and sent her down to the ground. "I can't fail! I'm the great and mighty Draven! There isn't a thing I can't do!" Before Quinn could react a bloodied boot rested on her chest. "And now I will kill you!" He raised his ax, but before he could bring it down Valor latched on. Quinn saw her chance and fired a bolt straight into his throat.

Choking at once, he raised an arm in panic and finally managed to smack Valor away and began to swing the ax down once again, but he never finished as a second bolt entered through his good eye.

The ax impaled itself into the ground just beside her. She pushed Draven's corpse to the side as she clambered to her feet. She hobbled over to Katarina, who had fallen nearby, and checked her pulse a second time. It was weak, but still there. "Val, go get help," she called out. A squawk later and he was off to the skies. "Let's see what I can do..." Quinn began to root around in her pouches pulling out a few peculiarities, but also bandages and ointment. They wouldn't save her - she'd need serious medical attention - but it would at least slow the bleeding and help against any infection. After wrapping her more serious wounds, the side and back, she hoisted the woman onto her back, and began slowly walking towards Demacia.

o-O-^-O-o

"Just what is the meaning of this?!" a tall man dressed in thick blue and gold armor roared into Quinn's face. "Draven is dead and Katarina Du Couteau is within the last inches of her life! Just what in Demacia's name were you thinking?!"

"He would have killed me otherwise, sir," she answered, remaining calm. "Plus when I first saw him he was attacking what looked like a defenseless woman, sir."

"Defenseless woman?! That was Katarina Du Couteau! A trained assassin! You want me to believe that she was fleeing from that pipsqueak? She is much more grandeur than that." He glanced over the falconer and spotted a regally adorned man. "You are dismissed, but I will speak to you soon so don't go too far."

Quinn saluted the man and left the room without another word.

"What is the problem, Garen?" the man dressed in royal attire said as soon as he'd approached. "I was in the middle of... something important."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you my prince, but we have a problem," Garen answered.

"And just what would that problem be?" Prince Jarvan IV said, narrowing his eyes.

"During a routine patrol, Quinn discovered Draven engaged in a chase with Katarina Du Couteau."

"Katarina Du Couteau? Are you sure?"

"I am, sir, but at the time Quinn didn't know who she was as she'd been quite badly disfigured by running through the swamp. She wounded Draven in an attempt to stop him from killing her. This, however, only made him attack her. She claims that he was going to kill her, so she did what she had to survive."

"And just where is Draven? I would like to question him."

"That is the problem sir..." Garen confessed. "He's dead."

Jarvan blinked. "I see." he rested his hand on his chin before continuing, "What of Katarina?"

"She is in bad condition, but luckily we were able to catch Soraka before she left..." the Might of Demacia trailed off.

"That is good. We'll have a lot of questions for her as well. But why was Draven attacking her? That doesn't make any sense at all. Are you sure all this is true?"

"It is what I was told, but I don't have all the details. What should we do?"

"We need to inform the Institute of this," Jarvan said, grimacing. "They won't be pleased to hear this. Where is Katarina at the moment?"

"She's unconscious in the basement of the barracks. I plan to interrogate her myself when she awakens," he answered.

"Do that. I'll see if any of our spies have reported in and ask if they know of anything that could explain this."

"Sir, could it have anything to do with Swain's rise to power?" Garen asked.

"I won't say that for sure, but with the disappearance of our spy network we can't rule anything out. No matter the absurdity, this is Jericho Swain after all. He does the impossible as often as we use the restroom. Good luck with your end."

Garen saluted as the prince left the room. With a sigh he dropped into his chair to prepare a report when a light cough startled him.

"Brother?" Luxanna spoke.

"Lux," he grumbled. "What did I tell you about using your cloak?"

"Not to eavesdrop on your conversations... but I promise that's not what I was doing! I was just trying to... get... uh..."

Garen raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, maybe I was, but I haven't gotten my newest order of books and I've read all the others so I'm bored," she confessed.

The leader of the Dauntless Vanguard shook his head. "Sister, some of the things I talk about in here are confidential-"

"Like that time you pretended you were talking to Katarina?" she interrupted.

"_Especially_ those times!"

"Times? So you've done it more than once?"

He took a deep breath and massaged his temples. "I love you dearly Lux, but you need to leave."

"Why?"

After another deep breath, he spoke, "I have work I need to finish, and I can't do it while you are here."

"Alright... I guess I'll just have to go dig around the library some more."

_'__Actually, why don't I go take a look at Katarina' _she thought, skipping out of the doorway, humming the Demacian anthem as she went.

"She is going to be the death of me..." Garen mumbled to himself. He bent over and dipped the quill into the ink and began writing. "I need one of those 'pen' things Heimer keeps ranting about..."

Luxanna, however, was making her way to barracks, something her brother would almost certainly have objected to if he'd known about it. Not that she cared too much anyways. Right before entering she spun her baton wrapping herself in a cloak of light. _'__Now brother said she was in the basement...' _she spun about looking for the stairs. _'There!' _she scurried past the few guards and slipped down the stairs through the door at the bottom. After the door, there were no guards. It was a damp and dark stone hallway littered with large iron doors. Lux made her way to each door and peaked inside but it wasn't till the forth one down on the left that she actually saw something besides empty beds and stone.

That last one, however, contained a large blue woman draped in robes, who she instantly recognized as Soraka, standing over the red head. Curiosity kicked in and she dared to get closer so she snuck in through the door, careful to not make a sound, and began inching towards the two.

"Luxanna Crownguard," Soraka spoke, turning around and staring at the startled mage straight through her cloak. "What are you doing here? I'm sure you know that you are not allowed in here."

"How did you know I was here?"

"The stars told me, child. Now this one needs some time alone, so if you'd please leave."

"But-" Lux began to protest.

"I am sure that only patience will sate your curiosity, but as of now she needs uninterrupted healing. And you are an interruption."

Luxanna didn't answer, but Soraka could feel her presence fading. "Now I can continue."

Soraka raised her star and crescent wand above her head and began to mouth a chant. Slowly the wounds were stitching themselves back together, but it was slow and would take days. Quinn's injuries were minor, and could be treated by a court mage. She'd probably be doing patrols tomorrow if the prince would allow it; however, she was being held until things got sorted out. She'd have a lot of questions to answer, just like Miss Du Couteau.

o-O-^-O-o

"Excuse me ma'am!" a man draped in dark blue robes called out as he approached Vessaria Kolminye, the High Councilor.

"What is it Summoner Ma'riah?" Kolminye grunted. She had about fifty more pages of reports about champion behavior left before she could turn in for the day.

"We have a message from Demacia. It's urgent."

She let out a deep sigh. "Very well. Bring in the crystal."

She watched as Ma'riah took out a small nexus fragment. "Here. This should be linked directly to Demacia."

"Thank you Ma'riah. Now if you'll excuse me?"

"Yes ma'am," he said as he left the office. Being the High Councilor had its perks and one was a grand working area. The walls were about twenty feet high and littered with bookshelves, drawers, and filling cabinets all perfectly sorted – something that her predecessor had never managed to grasp – and there in the middle of the room was her large wooden desk, completely covered with neat stacks of paper. Clearing a small spot on her desk, she set the crystal down and spoke a word in an ancient tongue.

The crystal began to hum, followed by a quiet, "Hello?"

"Prince Jarvan IV," she greeted. "You wished to speak to me?"

"Yes. We have had a bit of a situation here..." he trailed off.

"And that would be? I really don't have time for petty disputes between Noxus and yourself."

"One of scouts... encountered Draven earlier. He was within a visible distance of the city."

"And?" Kolminye tried to speed the process along.

"And during the encounter he attacked. In defense, our scout returned the attacks, but he refused to back down. She was forced to take his life, in order to protect hers."

Vessaria went silent, as she took in what was said. "So Draven is dead?" she repeated.

"Unfortunately, yes, but he forced our hand," Jarvan answered.

"Myself and a small envoy will be there within the next five hours. Please whatever you do, don't do anything else."

"One last thing ma'am?"

"What?" she was already tossing a few things around in preparation.

"We found him trying to kill Katarina Du Couteau."

**Well there you go the first chapter! I hope everyone likes it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter 2! YAY! I hope you enjoy!**

"And what of our spies?" king Jarvan III asked.

"We've received no news from or about them," his son answered, which brought a hand to his father's face in frustration.

The two men were currently in the throne room. The word modest could not be used to describe the scene that sat around them. Gold chandeliers dotted the ceiling with hanging silver chains dangling crystals at their tips, the throne was plated in gold and the cushion made of the finest silk Demacia could offer, and behind the throne sat dozens of portraits of the former kings, their eyes staring down at the room's occupants.

"I entrust you with one task," the king growled, "and you cannot even manage that. I refuse to go down in history as the king with the most useless oaf of a son, do you understand me?"

"I'm sorry, father... I promise to get that information."

"You had better…" The king waved him away in disgust. "… or mark my words that there will be consequences. You are dismissed."

Jarvan retreated from his bow and strode out of the room, yanking the large golden doors with more force that he probably needed to. The door, however, paused for just a moment as it closed as a certain blonde mage followed the prince out. She was careful not to get too close as she tailed the prince through the castle up until he ended his march at Garen's room. Keeping her distance, she listened in from outside her brother's quarters.

"Is she awake?" she heard Jarvan ask.

"Not yet," was her brother's reply, "but her wounds are mostly healed. Soraka says she can't do anything more for her."

"And the Institute?"

"They're keeping an eye on her, but they are more concerned about Draven and Quinn."

"That makes sense... have they found anything?"

"Nothing yet."

"It seems they are in the same boat as us..." Jarvan mused. "Shall we check on Miss Du Couteau? It has been over a week."

"Not necessary, sir. The League has put a spell on her that will alert us when she wakes."

_'I didn't really get a good look at her before... I guess I should take a peek,'_ Lux thought to herself.

The barracks had gotten rowdier. It was difficult to keep the fact that Katarina Du Couteau was there, after all, but Lux just glided through the masses congregated around the door to the basement. They were stopped, however, by two summoners and the loyal palace guards, but they stood no chance against the mage's invisibility and she crept behind them.

The basement wasn't completely empty like before, but this time held three summoners going through piles of documents. One document, that Lux happened to lean in too close to, was titled "Jericho Swain" and listed information about him. Just simple things such as the crow's name – Beatrice, his military history, and speculation on his life prior to his army days. None of which were anything new to her. She skipped away towards Katarina's room, and slipped inside.

Instead of being on her stomach like before, she was on her side facing the door. Though her eyes were shut, she stirred at the click of the door closing. The blonde froze, but once the red head settled she walked over to the bed. Garen was right, all of her wounds had fully closed save a large scar along her back that even her new shirt couldn't hide. Seeing as her old armor was ruined, she was now dressed in a fairly modest coarse-weave shirt for a top, but her black pants had been patched and she'd been allowed to keep those on instead.

As Luxanna leaned in to inspect the woman's scars in curiosity, Katarina sat up, panic swimming in her eyes. Lux was just far enough away to be able to duck back without being smacked. She slid into the corner and watched the red head. The assassin was scanning the room, and Lux tried to calm her breathing. After making sure the room was safe, Katarina slipped out of the bed and crept to the door.

She stood there, peering out the small window, for a moment before she opened the door a crack. However, when she tried to slip out the opening she collided with an invisible wall. She tried again, but it with the same results. Her eyes glared at the glowing runes that sat on the door frame. They were the same the ones league used to keep Fiddlesticks in his room – prison runes.

She also knew there was only one way to get past them: find another way – of which there was none. With a sigh of defeat, she closed the door, and instead peered out the small slit above her bed. In the distance she could see the towering spires of the Demacian crown palace. It was a sight she never thought would bring her peace, but it meant she wasn't about to be killed by Swain.

While Katarina was distracted, Luxanna took the chance to try to sneak out, but hopes of escape were dashed as a large blue and gold figure occupied the doorway.

"Katarina."

"Garen," she replied without needing to look away from the window.

"How are you?" An obvious attempt at small talk.

"I almost died." It didn't work.

"May I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

He stepped into the room. "I stand for Demacia in wondering what brings you all-"

"Garen," came a woman's voice from the doorway.

He shuddered. "Ah, yes, High Councilor Kolminye?"

"You wouldn't be trying to break our agreement, now would you?"

"Oh, no, I never would!" he replied. "I swear on my honor."

She glared at him before turning her gaze to the red head. "Miss Du Couteau, I hope you are doing well."

"I could be better," Katarina answered.

"That is true. Still, I do need to have you answer a few questions for us," Kolminye said, indicating herself and Garen.

"What, you don't feel like probing my mind?" she joked.

"We particularly want to know why Draven was attacking you," the High Councilor went on, ignoring her remark.

"Also why you were so close to Demacia," Garen added.

Katarina made a face and was silent for a few seconds. "Fine... Swain wanted me dead, and I didn't exactly want to come here either."

"But why does he want you dead?" Garen insisted.

She threw her arms up. "Like hell I know? Maybe it has to do with my father?"

"Speaking of the Grand General…" Vessaria said, "he has also asked us to return you back to Noxus."

"I'd rather stay as a Demacian prisoner," she snapped.

"Rules are rules," the councillor said gravely. "After this is over we will return you to Noxus and there will be no arguing this."

"Hold up!" Garen interrupted, looking angered. "Now _you_ are the one breaking our agreement. We agreed that she would not be moved without express permission from Prince Jarvan IV himself."

"I did wish to uphold that, but the Grand General contested it with a section in the _Institute Code and Conduct_. It clearly states in section three hundred and forty two paragraph six that any person or persons taken prisoner by a foreign city-state must be returned to their hailing city-state... right _here_." She waved her hand and a scroll hung down. At the top sat the section number and below were paragraphs of information about champions and city-state relations.

"Let me see that!" Garen demanded, snatching the scroll from her grip and glaring the text.

Lux crept up behind her brother, and gave it a practised skim through. Her brother was having a little more trouble, but a small glint of light drew him to the third to last paragraph.

"_A champion(s) charged with crimes in its city-state may absolve its current standing with said city-state,"__ Garen read aloud.__ "To do so requires propositioning an A614 appeal. The city-state must prove, without doubt, that the accused is/are guilty of the charges issued by said city-state. If proof is given, the plea will be denied and the champion(s) will be returned to them. However, if the plea is accepted, they will be given freedom and protection until they find a new city-state to accept them. If they do not do so within two years they are to be removed from the Institute of War, and any privileges they held will also be revoked. Furthermore, if one party does not attend, the trial will be settled in the favor of the present party. Exceptions are listed in section MDCIII. The trial will be overseen by the Council of War."_ Garen handed the scroll back to Vessaria, pointing to the paragraph in question. "I can assure you that Demacia will be filing an appeal under this procedure as soon as I inform the king and prince of this."

Vessaria looked ruffled. Lux assumed she was annoyed at being undermined like that. "This would be the first A614 in League records... very well, then, Crownguard. I will begin the necessary steps, but do be aware that this isn't a simple process." She turned to leave and paused. "And would you kindly get the information that I requested from Miss Du Couteau? Since you are _so_ determined to see her live."

"I will try," Garen said.

Kolminye took her leave.

"Well thanks, I guess?" Katarina said.

"Anything for a pretty lady!" he boasted.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"How about a more comfortable shirt?" Katarina tugged on the fabric to show her dislike of it.

"Right away!" he answered, dashing from the room.

"Men are such idiots..." she said shaking her head.

Lux was unable to maintain her cover as she finally burst out into laughter, but when she caught sight of Katarina glaring at her she stopped. "Hehe... he... hi?"

"I knew there was someone else here. Spying on me were you?"

"Well not really spying... I was just..." Lux tried to explain, but when she couldn't come up with an answer she spun her baton and vanished again. Out of habit she closed the door as she left.

_'What a weird girl... What is it? Luxanna Crownguard? I don't remember her having a way of going invisible though...'_

o-O-^-O-o

"Swain, sir, we have received word from the Institute!" a messenger said as he bolted into the room, Darius' ax hanging inches from his throat.

"It's Grand General to you, peasant," the Hand of Noxus said, pulling his ax away.

"Here! Sir!" The messenger decided to pass the letter to Darius instead and as soon as it left his hands he took his leave.

Darius took it the rest of the way, and stood patiently as Swain read through the page.

"She is getting audacious," he rasped, once he finished reading.

"I could fix that, sir," Darius said.

"Your brother already did enough damage," Swain snapped. He tossed the paper to the side of his desk and resumed his writing. "I have matters I need to prepare for. For the time being, you are in charge of preparing the troops while I deal with Katarina. Do not fail me like your brother."

"Yes, sir."

"The plan is already done, you just need to commence the attack."

"Right away."

o-O-^-O-o

"I heard from the High Councilor what happened this morning. Are you sure this is the right decision?" Jarvan asked.

"I know this means we have to free her, but she could prove to be a valuable asset," Garen defended. "I know it's a risky decision, but it's not like she can go anywhere else."

"That is true... she wouldn't even be safe in the Institute, that man does not play by the rules," Jarvan said, remembering his own encounter with the Master Tactician.

"I propose that we offer safety among our city in return for her assistance. I know it will not please the citizens, but it will allow us to keep an eye on her."

"Very well, I will see what we can do on my end. Could you bring it up with Miss Du Couteau?"

"Sir." He saluted.

"And Garen?"

"Yes?"

"Please do not fraternize with her, I think I made that clear last time we talked."

Garen's shoulders slumped. "Yes, sir..."

The Might of Demacia exited the prince's study, nearly walking straight into the half dragon, Shyvana, as she entered in turn. Even though he was curious about what business she could have with the prince, Garen continued on his way to the barracks and down to Katarina's cell.

"Katarina?" he called out into the dark room.

"... what is it?" she grumbled.

"I'm here to talk to you about your living arrangements. Jarvan wishes to offer you a place to stay here in Demacia," Garen said.

"And the catch?"

"Not really a catch but you'd be assisting us and you'd be staying with someone to watch over you."

There was a pause. "I'll accept under one condition."

"And that is?"

"I get to choose who I stay with."

"Within Prince Jarvan's approval, of course," he said. "Who would you like it to be?"

"I would like to stay with a certain Demacian noble. I have fought with and against them in practice matches, and while this person had never caught my eye before, they have now."

If Garen had been sitting down he would've been on the edge of the seat. _'It's me, isn't it?' _were his hopeful thoughts.

After a long pause she spoke again, feeling she'd tortured him enough. "Luxanna Crownguard."

Garen blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Your sister, Luxanna Crownguard," Katarina repeated.

"No-" Garen tried to deny.

"I'd say that sounds perfect," Jarvan interrupted as he stepped into the room.

He turned to the prince in shock. "But… but my Prince-"

"Also I came to welcome you, formally, to our City of Justice, Demacia," Jarvan went on, oblivious to Garen's pleas. "Garen, please fill her in with anything she should know about staying here. I don't have the time to stop and chat, but it was nice to meet you in person."

"The pleasure is mutual," she said. After a pause, she added on a polite bow.

"It is good to see your father's manners were passed down, a shame he went missing. We were so close to a treaty. Do have a good night." After a returning bow, the prince left the room as quickly as he'd entered.

"Why can't you be that nice to me...?" Garen grumbled.

Katarina shot him a dirty look. "Quit mumbling, you dog, and go set up my room."

He smirked. _'Well, I suppose this isn't too bad either...'_

"Also, I expect a better shirt than the one you brought me last time sitting on my bedsheets!"

He crossed his arms. "You'll get the same thing we all get: linen."

She gave him puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sure Garen, the Might of Demacia, could manage to get poor little Katarina some modest silk clothing..."

"Er... I'll see what I can do..."

**"Now review you filthy dogs!" Katarina demands! Yes I have made Katarina my Sla- Katarina? Why are you holding that dagger... I was just joking... You can put that down now... Please?... -gulp- Be right back guys! -Runs away-**


	3. Chapter 3

"This court has been assembled today to decide upon whether or not the claims made by the prosecutor, the city-state of Noxus represented by the summoner Ivan of house Blackstone, can be verified and that without a doubt the defendant, Katarina of house Du Couteau, is guilty of them. Should the defendant be proven guilty following the regards of the aforementioned A614 appeal made by the intervening Demacian government, she will be returned, forcibly if deemed necessary, to Noxian custody. Should she be found innocent of the claims, Katarina Du Couteau will be released from citizenship under the city-state of Noxus to continue service as an independent individual under the protection of the Institute of War, pending her incorporation into another city-state. The trial will now proceed."

The bailiff's words echoed throughout the expansive courtroom. The floors were made of the finest cut marble, the columns made of a magically reinforced stone with glowing blue runes illuminating the room, and floating above pedestals placed periodically throughout the room were nexus crystal fragments humming with power, providing warm blue light. On the far side from the judge's stand sat rows of benches with a single aisle down the center. On both sides sat two tiered seating sections enclosing a central area for the defending and prosecuting tables. Summoners stood at attention throughout the room, keeping vigilant watch for any potential outbreaks between the two rival city-states. At the front sat the Council of Equity, three high ranking summoners led by Vessaria Kolminye.

"If the prosecution would please make their claims," the bailiff began.

Ivan Blackstone, a black-haired sharp-faced man cloaked in the usual summoner garb with Noxian decals, cleared his throat, stepping into the space between him and the council. "Ladies and gentlemen of the council," he said giving eye contact to each of the three, "Katarina Du Couteau is a traitor and deserves death for her actions." He paused, grinning over at the red head. If he'd wanted to provoke her, he was swiftly disappointed, as all she gave in return was a raised eyebrow.

Turning back to the council, he continued. "She disobeyed orders given directly from Grand General Swain and fled her city-state without any grant of leave. Her actions and those of her compatriots, Talon and Cassiopeia Du Couteau, have left a Champion of the League and two squads of soldiers dead, all of whom had families." he gestured to a group of grieving widows, sitting in the stands to the right. "Prior to our attempt to apprehend the defendant, she had been sighted speaking with Demacian emissaries."

He paused. "Not long after this, a convoy meant to deliver supplies to our troops in the far north was taken out by a surprise ambush attack that seized the vehicles and killed most of its escorts. The survivors have testified under our own questioners that the attackers' style of warfare and uniform almost perfectly matched that of Demacian Special Forces. As a consequence of this, our deprived strongholds in the north were unable to halt a barbarian attack that again took the lives of most of our intrepid soldiers."

He put a hand to his chest in theatric mourning. Katarina resisted the urge to snort in contempt. "The only known person who had been in contact with Demacia within the time period possible was Katarina Du Couteau," he said once his expression hardened. "The implications are flagrantly obvious to us at this point and it would be a grave miscarriage of justice to let such a treasonous act pass by unpunished. I have nothing more to say."

With that, he turned to make his way to his seat again, grinning at the glaring red head while his back was turned to the council.

"Miss Du Couteau," Kolminye began, "would you or your associate like to make an opening statement?"

Katarina and her representing summoner glared at each other immediately. He was technically there to help her build her case, but one would have never guessed that from the way he was treated like a target dummy.

"_I_ will speak," she snapped when the man tried to stand. "I have _never_ divulged any classified secrets to Demacia. What few interactions I had with them before were, and now are, for locating my father and the corruption within the League. I will not deny my interactions with them occuring, but I can guarantee that any leaked information did not come from me or anyone associated with me. My father raised me to love Noxus, and I have done nothing but the best for it. Thus," she took a breath to stop herself from shouting, "Noxus' claims of treason are entirely baseless and hold no real evidence."

Kolminye exchanged a glance with the two other council members at her side and whispered a few words. Then, she looked back at the redhead. "Very well. Miss Du Couteau, step forward and place your palm against the fragment. We will be truth-reading your thoughts. Relax and do not resist our entry."

_'Relax?'_ she thought._ 'How am I supposed to relax when they go traipsing through my thoughts?' _Katarina scowled as she made her way to the crystal at the front. Upon reaching it she took a deep breath and rested her hand on the crystal. It let out a hum and a faint glow when the distinct feeling of being watched amplified. It was similar to when someone was watching her, but instead of boring holes into the back of her head they were boring into her mind – she'd have felt less exposed if she was naked.

Then came the flashbacks, they happen every time a new summoner "links" to a champion and are very disorienting. Soon the court room faded from Katarina's vision and she could see a small stone room with several occupants. She recognized the scene from several months ago when she'd taken asylum in Demacia to reveal the corruption in the institute. The lavish paintings and décor contrasted the darkened corridors of Noxus. Sitting at the table with her were Garen, Jarvan, Talon, and a few other dignitaries from the Demcian noble houses. The guards around the room were alert, keeping their hands on their weapons whenever she so much as moved suspiciously.

"Is that all your father's notes mentioned?" Garen asked, making a convincing attempt at sounding serious.

"There is more," she clarified, not in control of her body, "but it has no relevance to what we were talking about."

"Maybe one of our associates could take a look-" he began.

"I said **no**," she repeated.

The leader of the Vanguard scowled. "This could prove to be valuable infor-"

"Garen," the prince interrupted, "let her be. She clearly will not show us the rest." He turned to face the redhead. "I'm sorry for his rudeness. As promised, for the information on the information on the DDS Excursion, we will provide you all the information we have on your father..." Jarvan's voice distorted and faded as the surroundings shook and morphed into a later scene.

Disoriented, Katarina watched the new picture form, trying to piece together what it was. She was in a dark alley, the wretched smell of magic and sewage blended into her nostrils. She began walking forward, a large rat scurrying at the sound of her steps, towards a small warehouse. Upon reaching the door, she knocked three times, when it was returned she knocked once. The sound of locks echoed through the alley, and when they quieted the door creaked open.

The inside was even drearier than the outside with the flickering light bulb in the center the only source of light to illuminate the debris-filled path.

"Welcome!" a voice greeted from the shadows. "I have been waiting for some time now."

"Save your banter for someone that cares," she barked. "What news do you have about my father?"

"Ah, Noxians. So blunt, so serious..."

"I can be so murderous too if you want to keep wasting my time."

"Oh... no... that won't be necessary. Do you have my payment?"

Katarina threw a small pouch into the light. "You can count it if you like, but don't waste time."

"Oh no, I trust you. Shall we begin?" His voice trailed off as darkness once more swirled into Katarina's vision. Visions continued to flash by, going from meetings to childhood memories from various scenarios. Then they ceased just as quickly as they started.

"Thank you, Katarina," Kolminye said before she'd even managed to clear the images from her vision. The Councilor at Kolminye's side was furiously scribbling down notes onto a sheet of parchment, so she waited until he was done before continuing with, "You may now return to your seat. Jericho Swain, will you please approach the crystal?"

Swain slowly rose from his seat at the prosecution's table, resting his weight onto his cane as he stood. His walk was timed perfectly to pass the assassin as she made her way back to her desk. Beatrice just glared at the red head as they passed, which Katarina returned with equal vitriol. Neither party stopped to exchange words and Katarina sat down while Swain touched the crystal with no further interaction.

The fragment began to hum and shine brightly, and there he stood after shutting his eyes. At points the crystal would glow brighter and hum louder, but it never once caused any discomfort to the man. After standing there for nearly an hour the blue glow faded and he stepped back.

The man to Kolminye's left was still scrawling down notes at a furious pace for thirty seconds after Swain had left contact with the crystal. Again, the High Councilor waited patiently for him to finish before addressing him again. "Thank you, Swain, you may take your seat. We will now go to recess while we draw our conclusions."

With that, the three councilors slipped out through a door behind their stand making hushed whispers, while the few audience members filtered out the main doors.

"Miss Du Couteau," Jarvan called out as he and his escort, Garen and Shyvana, approached. "Would you like to rest? They had you expose your mind for several hours, and I know just how trying it can be."

"I'm fine," she said politely; however, as she stood up, her vision blurred and she stumbled. Garen caught her by the arm before she fell.

"Are you sure? We have a place you can rest until the Council of Equity returns with their verdict."

"Positive," she ground out, not even trying to hide the venom in her voice. "I just need some fresh air."

"Would you like someone to keep you company?" he asked.

"No." She waved off the next complaint about to leave his lips and left the small group behind her without another word.

"Luxanna," Jarvan called out, "I know you're there. Please watch over Miss Du Couteau."

There was no answer besides the sound of the building settling.

"Are you sure she was here?" Garen asked, looking about for any signs of his sister.

"Your sister wouldn't ignore the chance to gather information," Jarvan said primly. "She's a bit too curious for her own good. That's why she was an excellent spy, it's a shame she decided to join the League. Shall we go grab a bite to eat? I really have this craving for mutton."

Just as Jarvan had predicted, the blonde mage scurried after the red head. Katarina, unaware of her follower, made her way to the training grounds, sticking to the lit paths in the chilly night air. After grabbing a few training knives, she stood and stared at the target. Confused, Luxanna watched on. With a flick of the assassin's wrist the knife launched towards the target and just as it sliced into the dummy's shoulder he had two more buried into his back. With a flurry of strikes, she targeted his would be vital points, giving no proof of her dizziness until her foot landed on a small stone sending her crashing onto her butt. In a panic, she looked around to see if anyone was around to see her fall, and seeing no one stood up and brushed off the dirt in a huff. Then she began her routine again.

Luxanna continued to watch for several minutes, intrigued by Katarina's maneuvers and the sheer determination she took to her regime even when her dizziness repeatedly made her stumble over her own feet. The whole display was entrancing to watch for the young light mage.

She was so focused on the redhead that she didn't even notice the shadows that began to appear around the training area so it was quite a startle when Ivan stepped out of the shadows to surprise both women.

"Good evening, Miss Du Couteau!" he said politely.

Now Luxanna did notice something – the shadows around the area began to shift and morph. She cast her head about in alarm.

"What do you want, asshole?" Katarina growled, clutching onto her knives.

"I just wish to talk." He held his hands up to show he was unarmed.

"About what?" She made no move to drop her guard whatsoever.

"Returning to Noxus. Swain has decided that he was wrong and-"

"Bullshit," she spat. "Swain's too arrogant for that."

"Such contempt for your superiors." He let out a dramatic sigh. "I was hoping to do this the easy way, but you leave me no other choice." As he began to walk away he lifted his right hand and clenched it into a fist. "I take no pleasure in doing this. Good day, Katarina."

She bristled. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean you-" A poof of smoke and he was gone. "That asshole…"

A rustle of the bushes around her caused her to spin around, hair flying in all directions. Her jaw dropped at the sight of black armored men climbing out of the undergrowth and the soil around her. "Oh, fuck..."

Luxanna wasn't far behind, still cloaked but ready to fight, when the group charged forward. For the amount of armor they were wearing they were unusually quiet, but neither had time to think about that as the first one was met with a knife burying itself up to the handle in his forehead. To Lux's surprise, he exploded into a black mist. "Necromancy..." she mumbled.

Katarina, too focused on the full frontal assault of twenty plus soldiers to bother paying attention to their magical nature, failed to notice another swarm of them rising up behind her. Luxanna acted quickly, snaring the closest two with hardened bindings of light before launching a compressed ball at them. As it exploded, the two shattered into mist like Katarina's victims.

The assassin turned around to stare at her, dumbfounded, as Luxanna continue to launch small bursts of light every which way. "The hell are you doing here, kid?"

"I was curious!" she shouted back. "I was getting kind of bored of the court room! This seems like a lot more interesting!" She launched another orb at the oncoming group. "So how many of these do you think there are?"

"Way too many," she snapped as she broke her staring to duck under a sword swing, plunging her knives into his gut before tearing them up into his chest. She dodged right as another sword slid right where her head would have been. "For crying out loud! Just where the hell are they coming from?"

"Want to find out?" Luxanna called over her shoulder.

"I'd like for people to stop trying to kill me! Since that doesn't seem to be happening, how about a way out of here?"

"One pathway coming right up!" She leaped into the air letting her baton spin freely in front of her. "DEMACIA!" A brilliant laser tore through their ranks, disintegrating an entire swath of warriors as she landed back on the ground. "Quickly, before they-" The opening almost instantly vanished again as more soldiers burst from the earth to reform it. "-fill the gap. These guys are determined…"

"You're not helping, you moron!" Katarina roared. She flinched as a ghostly arrow shattered on the glowing barrier hovering a few inches from her face.

"I'll get the archers and you watch my back!" Luxanna yelled.

For once, Katarina decided that her plan was sound and arguing back wouldn't accomplish much. She flourished her hands, nicking several daggers between her fingers and flinging them as fast as she dared in her current state. A half dozen clones fell, but more were still coming. She brought her hand down to her hip to retrieve more throwing knives, but her stomach dropped as her hands met empty air. A quick glance down revealed only one other knife, besides the one in her off-hand, was left.

"Fuck."

o-O-^-O-o

"Where is she?" Jarvan whispered hotly. "The court is about to start again!"

"Would you like me to go look for her, sir?" Garen responded.

"No... if anything bad had happened Luxanna would have come and let us know."

"That's what I'm worried about..." Garen murmured.

"Is there something wrong?"

"She hasn't reported back either..."


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry for the amount of time this took! I know I made a lot of people worry, and then I rose their hopes with my little announcement. However, here it is! Finally complete, and with the Shaw stamp of approval! Go forth my readers and bask in the "fine" (Shaw) chapter. (He didn't think it was amazing /cry) **

**Also, I highly recomend making an account to review! It allows me to respond via PM as I do not wish to crowd the chapter with answers to reviews.**

**Also, I should mention here what my image of the institute is. The main part would be the actual building for the summoners, and it sits at the top of the hill. Below that there is almost a city like infrastructure. You have houses, shops, and other niceties; however, these are mostly occupied during times of matches and empty otherwise. Katarina and Lux are situated about halfway down which consists of training areas. Seeing as most combatants are gone these are literally EMPTY. The few that remain practice in the areas more towards the top, as they consist of more realistic training through illusions. However, Katarina is very old fashioned and prefers the straw dummies to the soulless clones.**

"Holy fuck!" Katarina panted, clasping at her upper arm. Smeared blood covered her left arm as she attempted to fasten a bit of cloth into a makeshift tourniquet.

"Here, let me help," Lux offered, but the redhead turned away.

"Just find us a way out of here," she growled. "I can handle a simple knot." She grasped one end with her teeth, using her free hand to attempt to finish tying it. Luxanna glanced around the corner. A few shades were in the courtyard, but they hadn't discovered their location. Yet.

"We should be safe here for a little, but we shouldn't stick around too long," the mage cautioned. She took a seat on a barrel. "What I don't get is how the Institute hasn't noticed this already. Necromancy takes a huge exertion of magic but no-one has come to dispel it. It doesn't make sense…"

"Damn it!" Katarina mumbled to herself when the knot came loose in her grip again, ignoring the young light mage.

Lux glanced over at her predicament and slipped over to her side. "Here," she reached out to grab the cloth, but Kat just spun away from her. "Stop being so damn stubborn!" the girl snapped. With a sigh, the assassin turned back and let Lux tie it. "Can you still use it?" the blonde asked, gesturing to the arm.

"I should be able to. But if you had been paying attention this wouldn't have happened anyways."

"That is true…" Lux tilted her head a little. "But do you have any ideas about this?" She stepped back and returned to her place on the barrel. Katarina's look of confusion answered for her. "You know… on how they have managed to not get noticed? The magic?" she clarified.

"Oh…" Katarina wore a grimace. "No clue. Maybe they're using something to mask it?"

"Not possible," Lux shot down immediately. "Barriers only hide small amounts of magic."

"Well maybe they aren't actually using a lot of magic," she scoffed.

"That wouldn't make any sen-" Lux froze. "…wait. That's it!"

"What's it?" Katarina asked, frowning.

Just as Lux opened her mouth to explain her discovery, one of the black creatures stumbled into their hiding spot. Katarina easily dispatched it with her single knife to the face, but it was already too late. The rest were instantly alerted and charged the small alley. Just as a large group rounded the corner, a large ball of light rammed into them and exploded, shattering most of them into so many clouds of dust.

Lux just pointed to the worn staircase going up the hill. Katarina nodded in agreement. They sped up each step, Lux casting a shield to protect them from the hails of arrows fired from the demonic archers. It held but had lost its gleam by the time they reached the top. However, instead of being greeted by the next level they stared at the level they had just left.

Katarina's eye twitched. "Didn't we just leave this area."

"No… well yes, but not really," Lux answered.

"And what's that in sane person language?"

She puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "It means yes, we did. This confirmed my thought from earlier. Essentially we are in an illusion."

"So none of this is real?"

"No. Sorta. Look we don't have time to explain now. We just have to get back to the training area."

With a grunt of annoyance, Katarina sped towards the already gathering group of shadows. Using her two remaining daggers she leapt into the fray, slipping behind them and killing the one in the back. She ducked under a sword that flew through the mist before leaping at the attacker's throat. The shade broke into tiny particles with just a touch, allowing Katarina to slide through. Skidding to a stop, she was forced to use her hands to slow down. However, before she could balance herself, an ax swung downwards. She tumbled forward, throwing her already weakened balance off-kilter. Next thing she knew, she was staring up at an out of focus-spinning skyline. She was surrounded by glowing red eyes set in blackened suits of armor that dissipated into fog at the end.

'_Man this sure looks familiar_' she thought to herself jokingly. _'Well… I guess I could-' _

Before she could finish her thought, a thin red beam drew the glaring eyes away from her. She lied there for a split second when a sound caught her attention.

"DE-" Katarina spun onto her stomach, "-MACIA!" The redhead saw the grass underneath her illuminate to a florescent white before returning to its familiar green. She blinked a few times to rid her vision of the afterimages.

"Was the scream really necessary?!" Katarina snarled as she flipped back over and righted herself. She glanced around for more enemies, suddenly apprehensive. "Plus, I totally had that covered."

Lux returned a knowing smile. "Sorry, it's a habit," she said. She offered her hand to the assassin, but it was knocked away. Still the blonde kept smiling. "It should be this way."

Katarina shook her head at the Demacian's uppity-ness but followed nonetheless. While they encountered smaller groups of the shades, none lasted very long under the duo's second wind. They often met their demise to a quick blade or a dazzle of light. They took a few more nicks and scratches that they liked in the exchanges, but they shortly found themselves staring at the empty training grounds.

"What do we need here?" Katarina asked, not removing taking her eyes off the surrounding terrain.

"Not sure…" Luxanna answered; her eyes focused on the ground. The assassin, however, was watching the growing figures on the horizon. "It should be somewhere around here though."

"You better hurry," she growled, prepping her daggers. The ensuing horde was growing in size and gaining ground. She took a stance. "Kid… you found whatever it is yet?" She got no answer from the mage. "Kid…" Still nothing. _'Fucking hell…'_ she thought to herself. "Kid! They're coming!"

"I just need one second! It should be right around…" Katarina couldn't wait one second. She charged at the leading group ready to plunge her daggers into them.

"… here!"

And with that triumphant exclamation from the light mage, Katarina's vision violently distorted as though looking through a whirlpool. The horde of black soldiers vanished as she promptly lost her balance and fell forward. The ground rushed up to meet her, but before they collided a pair of large blue and yellow metal greaves appeared below her and caught her in her fall. She managed to twist her neck to see the surprised face of Garen staring back down at her.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see your ugly mug…" she grumbled before he righted her again.

Garen's face was warping all over the place as it tried to express confusion, anger, and irritation at all once. "Where have you been?!" he demanded.

"You want it straight?" Katarina asked. At his nod, she continued, "I have no goddamn clue. Go ask your sister over there. She seemed to know."

He scowled at her but did as she said. As soon as she was prompted, Luxanna launched into her explanation and held out her open palm. Inside it was a silver ring with intricate runes engraved in the center.

"This is the anchor for the illusory spell we were trapped in," she said, flipping the ring around to see the other side of it. "I'm guessing Ivan dropped it nearby before meeting Katarina and activated it just after he left. We were too distracted with what he was doing at the time to see it activate behind us."

Garen nodded, frowning. He held out a hand as if to indicate Lux to give him the artifact, but she pulled the ring away while shaking her head.

"It still has magic in it," she explained. "These runes-" She pointed to the inside. "- are the ones that create the trap. I'm not quite sure how they'll react to someone else's touch."

Garen stood up again and scowled. "Regardless of the ring's capabilities, I need to get you back to the court room. You're extremely late." Katarina's mood dampened at the words.

"Fuck…" she muttered to herself. "Let's get this over with." Luxanna stopped her.

"You should probably clean up a bit before-"

"No time," Garen interrupted.

Nobody argued, and they climbed – or limped in Katarina's case - the steps to the building. Lux had pocketed the ring into a small pouch on her side by the time they arrived at the doors. Before entering, the redhead wiped the dirt off her face while Garen dusted off the mage's back; however, Katarina still had the bloodied cloth around her arm. Garen pushed open the door, waving the two women to enter first before following.

Everyone in the room turned to them. Some had looks of impatience while others looked relieved or upset, but Ivan looked baffled. He turned and whispered something to Swain. The warlock's eyes darkened in palpable anger for just a brief moment at his words, and would've been easily missed by a normal person, but Luxanna was observant. She whispered to Katarina what she'd seen, giggling lightly, and the assassin scoffed in a good-natured manner.

Katarina approached her table to a sweaty and nervous summoner. "I- I'm so glad you-" he stuttered before her glare silenced him. She took her seat as far away from the man.

"Miss Du Couteau," the bailiff's voice echoed, "do you have a reason for your tardiness?"

"I was…" she glared at Ivan, "Held up. However, I do apologize."

The bailiff watched her for a moment before signaling for the councilors. Ivan's cool demeanor had completely degraded as he flipped through a folder in panic. He repeated the process to the same papers until Kolminye and the others settled into their seats. Katarina could hardly contain the grin she had from the man's panic. The councilors decided to begin the actual trial rather than dismissing it immediately; however, Ivan's case was falling apart.

o-O-^-O-o

The look of defeat sat on Ivan's face as he once again failed to get any evidence from a witness. Kolminye excused the witness, and Ivan took his seat. Swain had left hours ago and it was clear there was no point to the trial.

"Summoner Blackstone," Kolminye began, "I am very disappointed. You had assured me that you had evidence. Now I see that was a lie." She turned towards the few remaining attendees. "We, the Council of Equity, find the defendant innocent of Noxus' claims. We hereby grant Katarina Du Couteau freedom." Ivan took his leave, desperate to flee before he was mocked further. Most of the remaining crowd followed after him. Kolminye turned to the assassin. "Have you any ideas of which city-state you would like to join?"

Before Katarina could answer, Jarvan interjected. "Seeing as how she has been a guest of Demacia, we offer a hand to the Sinister Blade."

"And is this also of your opinion Ms. Du Couteau?"

"N-" she began, but a tug on her arm stopped her. She glanced to her side, and there was nothing there. She knew differently and could sense the blonde's bubbliness. She remembered her curiosity of the mage. "Is it possible to do it temporarily? In case it doesn't work?"

"I don't see how that would hurt," Kolminye answered.

"Then I accept."

o-O-^-O-o

"Today," Lux read aloud, "Ivan Blackstone was found dead in his room. It was evident from a note and the manner of death that it was a suicide. This is both a tragedy and a surprise. I am kidding no one here. After such an embarrassing spectacle I too would do the same. But alas, I am not supposed to say such drivel lest my publisher get mad. So I will say what he wishes me to-"

"Is that L.B. Briskes?" Katarina interrupted, bringing a fork full of food to her mouth. Along with her sat Garen and Lux in the smaller dining hall. She originally was eating alone, but Garen and Lux came to share the news.

"Hmm…" the blonde scanned the page, "Yes."

"So much for basking on the coast," the redhead mumbled to herself. She returns her attention back to her plate, ignoring the conversation between the siblings. Luxanna set down the paper and a section caught her eye.

"_As a consequence of the ruling on Ms. Du Couteau's case, they have found both Cassiopeia Du Couteau and Talon innocent as well, but their current location has yet to be found."_

"Kat?" Lux called out, using the pet nickname she'd come up with.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I was just wondering what you plan to do now."

She sat there for a second before smiling. "Things."


End file.
